To Be Here
by HappyButterfly
Summary: One morning, some people happen to find a unconscious body at their door...were they destinied to be there... -I dont't own any original "Naruto" characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto...and the "unknown" ones are mine, hope you will like them..


Chapter one

-Just give up and we will let you go without problem, all we want is the nine heirs! Shout a man wearing a red cape.

His opponent smiles lightly at his request.

-Because you think I'll give them back to you that easily? Do you know all the trouble I had the found all of them...there is no way I'll let you have them!

She started to compose hand sign and suddenly the nine bodies disappear into the night.

The chief of the bandit gang look at the women in front of him.

-Where did you send them!?

-Somewhere I know they will be safe!

And the fight starts again, under the red moon of that night.

* * *

In the village of Konoha, no one was outside in the street. It was raining way too hard. Naruto, a young blond ninja was sitting in front of his window trying to find something to do to but it was useless...

-BANG!-

-Euh? What is that? Someone come to see me?

As he opens the doors he saw no one but when he looks down, he saw a lifeless body.

-Ah! A ZOMBIE!!!!

As he was going back inside, he decides to take a better look at the body...well after all it's not every day that you can see a zombie! The blond pull out some hair of its face and...it wasn't was he was imaging in his head. It has a pretty face, one of a girl around his age. Knowing now it wasn't a dead-women he bring her inside and call Sakura for more information about how the cure her injuries.

-Hi Sakura-chan I have a few questions to ask you...

-If it's about going out on a date, forget it!

-No, no, no actually a found a body cover of wounds and I was wondering how to take care of them...

-What! Why didn't you call me before! Wait for me I'm coming!

-But Sakura-chan, the rain...

-A life is more important than a cold!

Knowing that his friend will be here soon, Naruto put the body on his bed. After a second look, it was, indeed, a girl, a beautiful girl if he may say...long black hair that was fallowing the curves of her body which seem to be...

He couldn't think anymore since the pink hair girl just arrives.

-Hello Saku...

-Where is he? She asks as she cut him.

-He?

-The man who is cover of wounds!

-Oh, she is on my bed.

She quickly looks at the body; realizing that most of them were critics.

-Naruto stand back, I need to undress her!

-Un...Undress...

The young man was now blushing.

-What are still doing here! GET OUT!!!his friend shouts at him.

10 minutes later Sakura put a cover on that mysterious girl. As she was ready to leave, she takes another look at her patient... her black hair remember her Sasuke...suddenly she starts to cry and starts to run, trying to hide her tears.

-By the way thank yo...

Naruto couldn't even thank his friend that she was gone. Sighting, he sit on the floor, next to the stranger, looking carefully at her. Yeah she was truly beautiful.

* * *

Naruto was not the only one who had a strange visitor that day. The Hyuga clan has also find another women body, whose was under Hinata care, the Yamanaka had found the body of a young men in their shop, the Nara family also, a women too just like the Akimichi did, the Inuzuka had found a child (Akamaru did...), the Aburame clan; another women and Ichiriku ramen had two lifeless client.

* * *

As the sun rise the next morning, life starts again in the ninja village. A dark hair girl is slightly opening her eyes.

-Where am I...am I dead?

She set up, trying to find something she might know to figure out where she was...useless. After a few moments she realizes she was almost covert of bandages.

-Someone healed me? But why...

She finally notices someone who was sleeping on the floor, next to the bed.

-So he landed me his bed...how kind...

She gets up and takes a good look at his sleeping face. The most interesting thing she found was his whisker. It was the first time she saw a boy with those.

-Um...I can't eat anymore...

She laughs. He was dreaming about food... this guy was going to be interesting...

Thank you for reading my first chapter! I know there's no information on my characters, but later on everything to know will be know... and sorry for the mistake...english is my third language...

Thank again for reading :)

-Happy!


End file.
